Suffering from those words
by EllieXDreams
Summary: After hearing those words, she left. Will she ever come back to the place she called home? What fun adventures lies ahead of her? My first fanfiction. RoLu fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Upset

Lucy was sitting at the bar drinking her usual, strawberry milkshake. **_Lonely_**, that what she felt ever since Lisanna came back. The only people that didn't ignore her were the exceeds, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Gray, Mirajane at times. She didn't hate Lisanna, but she hadn't gotten to know her. Gray was currently on a 2 months mission. As she was thinking, Natsu, Erza and Lisanna approached her. She had been waiting for them to talk to her, so talking about anything wouldn't bother her, but it wasn't something she expected and changed everything.

"Hey Lucy is it okay if Lisanna joins Team Natsu?" Natsu and Erza asked

"Of course not!" She replied with a smile

"In other words, we mean kick out" They both said

Lisanna felt bad a little bit for taking Lucy's place on Team Natsu, but she was happy that she gets to spend more time with Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy.

"You can get stronger and you were a replacement and we're always saving you." Natsu said

"I think you should train in order to get stronger and match up with us and Lisanna is stronger than you" Erza said

" Oh, if that's what you think than I'll leave the team" she replied sadly

Mira over heard a little bit. She was happy that Lisanna joined the team, because she knows that her little sister has a crush on Natsu, but she also felt bad for Lucy.

Levy, Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia also heard.

"I can't believe Salamander would do that, and also Titania" Gajeel said

"Poor Lu-chan/Love-Rival/Lucy-san" Levy, Juvia and Wendy said

"Where is Gray?" Levy asked

" From what I heard, Ice-Stripper went on a 2 months mission, he should be back soon" Gajeel replied coolly

It broke Lucy's heart, but she tried not showing it, only Gray and Wendy would maybe disagree.

Of course Wendy did, but Gray?

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu said

"Are you ok Lucy?" Mira asked with a worried tone

"Yeah I'm fine" she said trying not to cry

"If you say so" Mira replied with as sad smile

Then Levy, Juvia, Wendy and Gajeel approached her and asked her if she was okay, she said she was okay, they weren't convince, but didn't wanted to push it further.

While Lucy was talking to them, the guild started to cheer. She approached to see why they were cheering. What she saw made her even more sad. It was Natsu and Lisanna making out.

Lucy always had a little crush on him.

"Okay brats, it's time to go home!" Markarov said

So Lucy went home. She walked on the sidewalk, but this time, she fell in the river.

Today was definitely her worse day. She was planning on going home and wash up, but decided against it. She went to the park instead. As she arrived at the bench of the park, one of her keys started glowing so one of her spirits were going to come out. Which was Loke aka Leo the lion.

"Are you ok and why are you wet?" Loke asked

"Yeah, it's no big deal and I fell in the river" she said trying to smile and explain what happened

So after hearing everything, he tried comforting her and returned to the spirit world.

After he returned it started raining. She couldn't hold on the tears anymore so she cried everything out. As she was crying someone approached her

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying outside in the rain" a guy said while putting a umbrella on top of her head

* * *

**How was the first chapter?! Please review**


	2. Chapter 2: Sting Eucliffe?

She turned around to see who it was, but it was someone she never expected to see in Magnolia. He has blond hair, muscular arms and abs. It was Sting Eucliffe, the new guild master of SaberTooth. What was he doing in Magnolia? When she turned around to see him, he gasped a little bit, most probably knowing who she is.

Ever since the Grand Magic Games, all the guilds got along pretty well in fact. SaberTooth were more caring than before. They were also a big help. Sting and Lucy also became friends.

"Oh!, it's you Blondie" he said with a smirk

"First of all, I have a name and it's Lucy, second of all your blond to baka! Third of all I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone" she said yelling in a sadly way

"Whoa there Blondie!, just saying. Why we're you even crying. You can tell me anything!" He said with a smile and sat beside her

"You don't have to tell me if you want"

"There's nothing to hide really, might as well tell you" she said

She started to explain what happened again like she did with Loke. After she explained everything, he was a little bit shock.

"I didn't think he would kick you out of the team and call you weak, you guys were really close in the Games and he would always call you strong and all! Maybe you should train and show Natsu what you're made of!" he said

"Thanks Sting" she said laughing a little and smiling

"What brings you to Magnolia?" she asked

"I was planning on visiting your guild but I started smelling a scent of vanilla and strawberry, I smelt good, so I followed it and I found you" he said scratching the back of his head

"**Soooooo~**, you think I smell good, huh?" She said in a teasing tone and raising an eyebrow

"Yeah I guess" he said blushing trying to hide it, but Lucy saw

"Are you blushing?" She said smirking

"Why would I the Great Sting Eucliffe blush!" he said getting redder like Erza's hair

"Say whatever you want! Why were you planning on visiting?" she said asking curiously

"Being a guild master isn't easy, so much paper work and all, so SaberTooth is coming to an end. I decided to join FairyTail, also Rogue, Rufus and Orga, but I'll visit tomorrow instead!" He said happily

"I think you should join! I'll take my leave now!, Heyy, It stopped raining already!" She said smiling

"Of course it stopped raining, because the Great Sting Eucliffe was here" he said

"Ya ya whatever, bye now" she said as she starts walking away

"Bye Blondie! See ya!" He said

She went home took a shower, wrote to her mom and went to bed.

* * *

**Decided to post another chapter! Thanks for those two reviews! When I reach five reviews, I'll post the next chapter! And please vote on my poll to see who you want to see Lucy end up with!**


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe not

**The next morning...**

She woke up excitedly, because she had a bad day and Sting was going to join Fairy Tail, which made her thought of her conversation with Sting last night, at first she thought, he was going to tease and mess around with her, but he listened to her all the way to end. She was glad he was there when she needed someone. Smiling to herself, she brushed teeth, took a nice long bath and hopefully thinking of having a good day unlike yesterday. She picked out a light blue tank top with a pair of shorts, three-inch black heels closet and a little bit of jewelry in her jewelry box. She decided to let her hair down. She then took a belt and wrapped it around her waist, her whip and her keys and left to go to the guild.

**At the guild...**

"Listen up brats! We're going to be participating in the Grand Magic Games and win 30,000' I mean best guild in Fiore!" Markarov said as the whole guild started cheering

"I think Team Natsu should participate" Romeo said

"Of course, it has to be Team Natsu!" The guild said

"Without Lucy would be best, she always losing and she's weak, Lisanna should!" people of the guild said

"It's decided Lucy will not participate" Erza said"So Team A will be Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Lisanna and as in for Team B, it will be Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Mirajane and Elfman, the substitutes are Levy and Cana, and now, let's celebrate!" Markarov said

Everybody was cheering, but there was a group of people not happy. Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel and the exceeds. Personally they thought Lucy was one of the best Celestial Wizards they've ever seen, and she also didn't use her spirits as shields and tools, she treated them equally like everybody else and fight alongside with them. She was almost able to summon up to 4 spirits without loosing lots of magic energie

"I think Bunny Girl should participate and not Lisanna, Lucy is definitely stronger and has more the advantage" Gajeel said angry and upset

"I think Lu-chan would've been a better choice!" Levy said sadly and mad

"Lucy-san should have been on the team!" Wendy said rather upset

"I've got to agree with you guys" PantherLily said

While everybody was celebrating and fighting, what they didn't know was that a certain blonde overheard everything the guild said

" Ohh..., so that's what you guys think of me, weak and useless..., I thought today was going to better, but today, is definitely **The Worse Day!** I've ever had..., I'll never forgive you guys..."

* * *

**I can't believe I got more than five reviews! Did you enjoy the chapter?! Please PM me if you have any suggestion, please vote on my poll! (I realized I never posted the poll...** _**how** **stupid~**_**)**


	4. Authors note 1

**Sorry if you think it's an update! I would like to update, but in order to do so, I need you guys to vote on my poll and vote for who do you want to see Lucy end up with. Please don't hesitate to send me messages on PM, with you guys around, it gives me more motivation to write, don't forget, if you have any suggestions or ideas, send them to me!**

**Thank you! Please review!~**

**... I also reached 10 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4: SaberTooth

After hearing everything, she was really devastated, she was beyond brokenhearted, she ran away from the guild and started crying. After hearing that, she really wanted to leave the guild for good. She thought that FairyTail was her home and her family, but no, she was just replacement. When she got home, she tried "cutting" her guild mark with a knife, packed her belonging wrote two letters, one for the guild and her closest friends. She ran to the train station and she didn't care where she went, as long as it was far away from Magnolia.

**At the guild..**

After talking about the Grand Magic Games, they started celebrating like usually, everybody stopped what they were doing to look t the door, until they saw who was at door.

There they were, the SaberTooth gang. Which consisted Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear, Rogue Cheney and the one and only Sting Eucliffe. After staring at them for awhile, Erza broke the silence and greeted them.

"Hello Sting what brings you here?" the scarlet mage asked

"Where here to join Fairy Tail! Didn't Blondie tell you guys? While we were on are way, I saw Blondie crying" Sting responde

After Sting said Blondie, it took them awhile to wonder who he was referring to, everybody was looking around the guild to see who it was. Only one person in the guild knew who he was referring, after realizing who it was, he slammed his fist on the table and broke it in half. There were a few that gasped. The person who knew who Sting was referring to was Gajeel. Laxus would call her Blondie sometimes even thought he was blond, Gajeel would usually calls her Bunny Girl, but other than Laxus being a blond, Lucy was the only blonde he knew.

"What was that for Gajeel!? Do you know who he's talking about!" Natsu asked anxiously

Gajeel got so mad that he end up bursting.

"Of course I know who he's talking about, how could you be so stupid, he's referring to Lucy you bastard" he yelled so loud, that even his own ears hurt

"Good one Gajeel!? Why would Lucy be crying, she isn't even at the guild yet!" Natsu said laughing

Those who were at Gajeel's table eyes widen, but they didn't understand why thought

"You really are stupid Flame-Brain! She obviously overheard everything! The words you guys said hurt her, and Lucy is sensible when it comes to words"

After stating the obvious, Natsu's eyes widened and even Makarov's and the Thunder Legion's

Levy, Juvia, Wendy and Happy were on the verge of tears. After a long moment of silence, somebody stood up and slapped Natsu, which shocked everyone, even the Great Laxus Dreyar

'Wendy...'

"Natsu, it's your fault, not just you, but everyone else, you guys should be ashamed of yourselves! This is not how you treat your comrades, because of you guys, Lucy-san is upset! You guys are wrong about Lucy being weak, she's one of the strongest Celestial wizards I've ever seen!" she said as tears were falling from her eyes and everyone was ashame

"You guys should apologize before it's to late!" Levy and Juvia said as there eyes her red from trying not to cry, but there eyes were still watery

"Okay! Let's go!" Natsu said with determination, but what he didn't know was that she already left... for good

As Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel and the exceeds left, surprisingly even Lisanna. The SaberTooth gang went to get their guild marks and fill in papers. When Mira came in with the stamp and Makarov with papers alongside her, they started filling in the papers and Sting started asking question, being the person he is.

"What did you say about Blondie?" He asked curiously

"We called her weak..." Mira said with a frown and with a small tear coming from her left eye

"I kinda feel bad..." Rogue said even thought he wasn't in the conversation

"Hopefully my child comes back" Master said with a frown

"Done!" They finished filling all the papers

"That was fast!" Mira said

"The only thing that worries me is money, maybe paper work sometimes, but money basically, because the old Team Natsu are always destroying everything!" Makarov said like if he's about to cry because of the price's of the destroying the town

"I wonder how it's like being it debt!? I usually only have paper work, but there's to much to handle, sometimes I have Rufus handling them with me, even Rogue!" Sting exclaime

Then Rogue elbowed him "I told you not tell anyone!" Rogue hissed

Mira then started giggling "They sure remind me of Gray and Natsu"

"Where is Gray?" they all asked

"If I remember, he went on a long mission, but he should be back soon!" the barmaid replied

"Now, where do you want your guild marks" she asked

After indicating to the white-haired barmaid where they wanted it, she stamped them at the area they wanted, which was where there old guild mark.

"You guys are officially members of Fairy Tail! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said with a smile

"I think we should celebrate tonight when Natsu and the others get back" Makarov said

"Why don't you guys look around the guild and do you guys want anything do drink" the takeover-mage asked, they all shook their head

"It's to bad Natsu-san isn't here, I wanted to have a brawl" Sting said in which Rogue rolled his eyes

* * *

**Thanks you guys for reviewing, if there were more votes, I would update more often, but I still managed to write!~ Please vote and review!**


	6. Authors note 2

**Sorry if you thought this was chapter! I'm currently writing, because I wanted to try and make the chapters I write longer, because I love you guys! Also like I said in the last authors note, in order to update more, I need you guys to vote in my poll to see who's going to end up with Lucy! I'm pretty sure a lot of you wanted Laxus (I do like LaLu) but for this story I didn't feel for Laxus. Rogue is currently in the lead! Second is Sting! For those who taught this was a GraLu fanfiction, well I decided that Gray and Lucy should have that brother and sister relationship, also Laxus. I will update as soon as possible! I also reached twenty reviews! Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 5: Too late

**I'm finally writing on top! Sorry for the wait! Don't forget my poll is still opened! I'm closing it soon so please vote and enjoy the chapter! Also I'm only saying this once but I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**With Natsu and the rest...**

"We're here!" Natsu exclaimed

He was about to break by the window, but Erza smacked the back of his head before he could even go. After smacking his head, she knocked on the door for once.

**Five minutes later...**

"I can't take it anymore!" they got so tired of waiting that they ended up breaking in her house by the door

Once they got in her house, everything thing looked like it wasn't touched. Looking around her house, they didn't found her. After looking a bit around Erza discovered letters on her desk.

Once she found the letters, she knew that they were to late.

"No, it can't be we're to late!" Natsu said with tears streaming down his face

"You guys, I found letters she wrote for us" Erza said with an upset look

As she was handing them the letters, Erza already had tears falling from her eyes

When everybody got their letter, they opened it up and read it.

Dear Levy,

You were always my best friend and I couldn't have asked for a better one! By the time your reading, I think you that I'm already gone. After being kicked out and hearing those words, I couldn't take it anymore. I feel like a burden and always need help. I will miss you Levy-chan!

... Just confess to Gajeel already! Hopefully If I ever see you again, you guys better be dating!

P. S. If you want to read my book in my drawer

Sincerely yours,

Lucy Heartfilia

'Oh, Lu-chan...'

After reading her letter, she was already shredding tears and sobbing. She was already in Gajeel's arms crying as he tried comforting her, the he decided to read his letter.

Dear Gajeel,

We weren't really close, but you were always there and didn't ignore me. You were basically somehow a brother to me, even thought you tortured me when you were in Phantom Lord. You are a really powerful Dragon Slayer. I wish you the best of luck.

P.S. Loved your singing

... I know you like Levy! Just tell her, I know she likes you too!

Lucy

'Bunny girl'

He muttered as he had a few tears falling and holding Levy tighter. At the same time, Wendy and Juvia were also hugging and crying in each other's arms.

Dear Wendy,

You were always like a little precious sister to me. I will miss you. We had lots of adventures together and were always there together. You would sometimes remind me of myself. Hopefully when I see you, you will be a young beautiful lady. Please don't change, you are perfect, the person you are and everybody loves that bout you. Good luck in the future!

Lucy

Dear Juvia,

You were always I one of the people I loved! Like a sister! Even thought you would always call me Love Rival, you are a really good person. You never really showed me that you cared for me, but I already heard those words back in the Tower of Heaven.

Good luck with Gray, let him take his time, I know you'll make a good wife someday!

Your Love Rival

Lucy

At the same time the exceeds, Natsu and Erza also opened their letters.

Dear Happy,

Sorry for leaving, I will miss you too, even thought you would always tease me and call me fat.

If ever I see you again, I will buy you fish!~ Good luck with Carla!~

And also, take good care of Natsu

Lucy

Dear Carla,

Even thought you would criticize, I will miss you too. Please take care of Wendy, I know you will no matter what. She is the person she is thanks to you. Don't forget about Happy!~

Lucy

Dear PantherLily,

Thank you for protecting me and the others. You've been a lot of help! Stay around Gajeel and take care of him

... Please help Levy and Gajeel's relationship

Lucy

Lily was finally starting to tear up. And last but no least Natsu and Erza.

Dear Natsu,

We've been partners for so long, thank you for protecting me. Even thought you would break in my house, we had good memories Until Lisanna came back, we've been really distant until one day, you kicked me out of the team. I might've have looked fine with it, but being the person you are, you can't understand people's feelings! And you called me weak, useless and replacement. That I can never forget and forgive you. After hearing those words, I decided to leave for good. Don't go look for me

Lucy, ex-member of Fairy Tail

Dear Erza,

I always thought of you as an older sister. The times were you would fangirl over cake, the times we worked alongside and the moments we've been together with the others. The yesterday you and Natsu just kicked me out of the like if I was nothing. I thought you would understand, but it's too late, by the time your reading this, I'm already gone. Don't go looking for me. Good luck with Jellal

Lucy, ex-member of Fairy Tail

'Lucy' they said sobbing. Tears were already welding up. After reading the letter, they knew that they would regret it. One of the biggest mistakes of their lives.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I really wanted to update, but I've been busy. Don't worry, I will finish this story (I mean not now **_**duhhh~**_**) Please review~**


	8. Chapter 6: Blood and Lucy?

**Hey guys! Its been awhile since I last updated. Well, I'm back! I finally closed the poll, and the winner is... Rogue! So it's official, it's going to be RoLu! Well, I think you want to get back to reading so... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After reading the letters and crying, they knew they had to leave. Before leaving, they took a look around her room. They also noticed that she left jewels for her rent. Did it really mean she was coming back one day? But before heading to the door, the dragon slayers all caught a glimpse of blood. They saw the knife that Lucy used to try to cut her guild mark and the blood. Of course they didn't really know what happened.

**In the train...**

'I wonder how the guild is doing without me'

**At the guild...**

"We were to late" Natsu said as his head hangs low with his bangs covering his eyes

"And we found this" Erza said looking away and holding the knife up high so everyone could see

After seeing the blood on the knife, everyone in the room gasped or flinched. Even the ex-SaberTooth members.

"She also wrote letters and there's one for all of us" Wendy said breaking the moment of silence

She decided to open up the letter and started reading it.

'Dear Fairy Tail,

I always considered you guys as my family. We had lots of memories and times we fought together. You guys accepted me for who I am. You guys even protected me during Phantom Lord's attack against Fairy Tail. Master once said Ones happiness is everyone's happiness. But noyone noticed the pain I felt. It didn't bother me at first, but being kicked out from a team with people you love and being called weak, useless and **_replacement_**? Which made me feel that way now. I could never forgive you guys for that. I might come back or I might never ever come back. I might be training for maybe a year or more. Don't go looking for me. Please don't let me affect your lives in Fairy Tail. P.S if ever I come back, don't expect me to forgive you guys easily

Sincerely yours,

Lucy Heartfilia, _ex-member_ of Fairy Tail'

After Wendy finished reading the letter, the letter end up getting because of the young dragon slayer. Everybody was already bursting tears, even those who went to Lucy's were crying again. It pained them all after hearing what she wrote. They never noticed her, they didn't realize what they have done. They all regretted this. If only they didn't say those words from the beginning.

'What do we do now' they all thought in their heads

"Right now, the best thing to do is respect her decision and try to move on! Lucy wouldn't want to see us like this, if Lucy were here what would you do?" Makarov said as he came out of his office, now on the second floor

"You're right master!" Mira said trying to change the mood

"The Lucy we all know wouldn't want see us like this!" Levy said starting to smile again

"Let's make her proud" Bisca said

"We'll do this for her, we'll fight for her!" Lisanna said

'Ayeee!' Everyone cheered

'Please come back to us one day, Luce' Natsu muttered under his breath, which was unheard by everyone else except Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus and the twin dragon slayers

"But what, why was there blood on the knife?" Laki asked all of a sudden

After hearing Laki ask about the blood on the knife, they all started worrying again about it. They all thought, was she dead or why was there blood? Hopefully she's not dead, they all thought in their minds. Natsu really wanted to go look for her and find out if she's safe and alive. However, he decided to respect her decision, because what made him hold back for looking for her was if ever she was to face them, he knew she wasn't going to be ready. She would also hate them for looking for her, when she said not to go look for her.

"I'm sure that Bunny Girl is still alive somewhere" Gajeel said changing the subject a bit

"Let's not lose hope easily" Cana said continued drinking without getting drunk

"I've got to agree with Gajeel-san" Rogue said

"Stop with the '_san_'! It makes me feel old Raios!" Gajeel said looking annoyed

"Then stop calling me Raois!" He countered back

'Who would've ever thought' everyone sweat dropped

"Anyways, Gajeel is right, she's stronger then she looks and she can take care of herself!" Sting said

"I hope you're right" Natsu said

"Of course I'm right!" Sting said, but everyone ignored it

"The only thing we can do is wait" Makarov said with a frown

'Be safe Lucy'

"If Luce doesn't come back in a few years, I don't care! I'm going to look for her! No matter what!" Natsu said with determination

"Me too" Erza said, also with determination

'Yea'

"Let's get back to work! For Lucy!" Master said

"For Lucy!" they all yelled and started going back to the way it was

**With Lucy...**

After being on the train for a few hours, she decided to get of the train. After getting of the train, she realized that she stumbled upon a strange town with full of trees, most likely forest. As she is walking in the forest. She started thinking about the guild. The one word that kept replaying in her head was _replacement_, **_REPLACEMENT!_** Beyond mad and frustrated, she wasn't paying attention where she was going, because of that, everything went black in front of her...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Lol! I hate when that happens thought! Did you guys enjoy the chapter?! For those wondering when the others will appear well it's not really decided, but they'll appear later on for sure! Please dont hesitate with anything and please review for the next chapter! Thanks!~**


	9. Chapter 7: Keys and Dead?

**I'm sorry for the wait! I missed you guys and haven't had time to update! I decided to try today! But it's not as long as the last one... But I still managed to update! If you have any ideas, please PM me~! And also I did that mini challenge, I got interesting results... Go check and look on my profile! You probably want to get back to reading so enjoy!**

* * *

**Back at the guild...**

As they were about to get back to work, someone barged in from the guilds door.

It was Gray. What attracted them was what was in his hands. It was her keys.

"Where's Lucy?" he first asked after coming back from a long mission

"She left" Makarov answered his question

"Why do you have Lucy's keys?" Juvia asked, after reading the letter she finally understood that Lucy wasn't her love rival since the beginning, so she decided to call her by her name

"I found them on the ground on my way here and why did she leave" he asked furiously

"We called her weak" Mira replied

"Lucy isn't weak you guys! And we we're once weak and I was weak too, it takes time for a few of us. Did you guys apologize?" He asked

"We were to late and we found this" Levy said showing the knife with blood

"Do you guys know if she's dead" he asked

"No, we don't know" Juvia said

"I thought she was our family!" He yelled as tears were falling from his eyes

They started feeling a bit gloomy all over again.

"Let's try summoning one of her spirits!" Natsu said

"Let's summon Loke, he should have answers" Erza said

"We can't, only she could summon him" Gray said

"We forgot" Erza and Natsu said in unison

While they were thinking, one of the keys in Gray's hand her glowing. Little did they know, it was Loke.

"Hey Loke" Gray said in a rather depressing tone

"It's a good thing you summoned yourself, because we need answers and could you guys tell me everything like why is SaberTooth here and Loke might maybe want a few answer by looking at his face" Gray said said pointing at SaberTooth and then pointing at Loke

Loke was giving this I-want-answers look and wanted to punch Natsu.

Then Wendy decided to fill in the missing pieces that Gray and Loke needed to know.

After hearing everything, of course they were angry, but know was time to ask Loke questions.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Erza started

"I saw her last night, I decided to summon myself, when I summoned myself, she was all wet because she fell in the river. Then she started telling me what happened last about you guys kicking her out of the tea-" Loke was cut of when Gray heard they kicked her out and he also had a weird feeling all of a sudden which only Rogue noticed, but decided to stay silent

"You guys did what!? You kicked her out without even asking me!" He burst out

"Didn't Wendy tell you ice-stripper?" Natsu asked

"Oh, I forgot about that..." Wendy said slightly frowning

"No and what did you just call me?! Are you asking for a fight!" Gray said

"You're on!" He was about to attack when he thought of the times when Lucy would try to stop them and Erza would end up stopping them instead

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza said with her hands crossing

"No, not at all! Were friends right?"

"Aye..."

"It's just not the same without her!' Erza yelled frustrated

"It's not the same with her, is it?" Loke started talking again as everyone nodded

"Why were her keys even on the ground?" Mirajane asked

"Maybe while she was running away, she dropped them" Rogue said

"Can't a spirit still sense it's master aura?" Sting randomly asked

"Yeah why didn't we think of that from the beginning!" Natsu basically yelled

After hearing what Natsu said, the whole guild started blinking. Did Natsu just said thinking!

Then Rogue started murmuring

"Says the one who kicked her out" which was only heard by the dragon slayer

"Hey! I heard that Shadow Boy!" Natsu said starting to fire up his fist

'Shadow Boy?!' That thought ran into everyone's head

"I didn't know you had a brain to do that ash-brain!" Gray said laughing a little

Natsu just ignored him for once, which shocked the guild. They didn't want to cause more tension, so they decided to ignore it

"Now that I think of it, let me try sensing her" Loke said breaking the tension and trying to sense her now

'No' he said as they caught the horror on the lion spirits face

"What wrong Loke?" Levy asked

"I can't sense her...If I can't sense her, that means, s-shee's d-dead..." He said as tears her falling

* * *

**How was the chapter?! Thanks for all your supports! And starting from now, I'll start doing question of the day!**

**QOTD: What is your favorite story you've read? **

**Answer: I want to meet my daddy and Who are you?**

**Thanks and please review!**


	10. Chapter 8: Really?

**Sorry for the wait! My life just got so complicated! Either way... Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter! It makes me really happy seeing people support my story cuz I don't have much people who support in anything from where I'm from. You guys could try and guess where I'm from! English isn't my main language. In fact I don't have one. I speak 3 languages in a day. Let's get back to the story! Well, thats what you've been waiting for...**

* * *

"What do you mean she's dead!?" Gray basically shouted

"But wait, wouldn't the contract between spirit and master break. You wouldn't be able to summon yourself?" Levy said

"I remember Luce saying something like that _a long time ago_" Natsu said looking down

"I was able to summon myself when Karen died, _but that's a different story_" Loke said tears still falling

Hearing Loke say those words, it felt like their world crumbled apart, devastated of the news of course, their favorite celestial wizard gone? The cheerful blonde lovely girl always there for them, they never really did anything for her.

"Can't you sniff her out?" Happy asked his partner

"I would have done that a long time ago, but I can't smell her" he answered sadly

"If Salamander can't, then I don't think I would be able too" Gajeel said

"Yeah, I can't neither" Sting said

"I don't know her scent" Rogue said

"Mine isn't good enough" Laxus said

'You guys all sound like perverts' everyone thought

"For some heard reason, I can still smell a little tint of Lucy, but I can't follow which is kind of weird" Wendy said

"How could only Wendy pick it up a little and the others can't" Mira asked all of a sudden and wondered

'You make us somehow all feel old' the dragon slayer guys thought and grunted

'I don't know, but there something blocking her scent. I can't seem to pick up what it is! But if Loke can't sense her then I have a feeling she is dead! Something feels of! This is just so frustrating!" Wendy yelled, Romeo was also patting her back feeling frustrated like Wendy, people didn't expected Wendy to burst out and seeing Romeo comfort her

Mira was also thinking of matchmaking then together.

"This is just so complicated" Levy said almost going crazy and breaking the moment

"I know Shrimp" Gajeel said

'_Shrimp_? Seriously _Gajeel_?! Who would have ever thought' that thought ran into the ex-SaberTooth members their head

"I'll definitely record this in my memory" Rufus muttered to Orga

"I heard that!" Gajeel grunted

"But we can't just give up! Giving up isn't manly" Elfman stated then of course, got hit by Evergreen with the fan she always has in her hands

"We can't just give up like he said" Natsu shouted which hurt Gajeel's ear and earned a 'Shut Up!' but ignored him

'This really isn't like him' the Iron Dragon Slayer thought

"He's right, we can't confirm if she's really is _dead_" Erza said hoping for it to not be true

"Confirm what?"

"Dea-ad?! Who!?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger... But don't worry, because I might update this weekend 'cuz I have a four day break!~ Meaning I might post the next chapter tomorrow. This one was a little bit shorter, so that's why I wanted to update tomorrow. Did you enjoy the chapter?**

**QOTD: What does Sting eat?**

**Answer: He did eat an arrow, but I've got no clue...**

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 9: Crime Sorcier and WHO?

**Hey dear readers! I updated like I promised! Did you enjoy the last chapter?For those wandering what other language I speak, well I speak English (obviously!), French and Vietnamese. Meaning I'm originally Vietnamese, but I don't live there. I will eventually reveal it later on. Also, have you read IzzyLovesRoLu's story yet? Well, you've got to! Moving on, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Everyone turned around to see who it was, the whole guild didn't expect to see who was at the door of the guild.

There they were

Standing in front of their doors

It was...

**Crime Sorcier** with a new member

"J-Jellal" Erza whispered

"The one and only" he winked which made her blush a crimson red, as dark as her hair

It didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane, who was already daydreaming about them.

"Meredy!" Juvia ran and went to hug her in which Meredy returned the hug

"Where's Ultear?" Erza asked recovering from earlier

"She lost time sadly" Jellal said with a frown and made Gray also feel sad who knew what happened

"Who's under the hood?" Gray asked not wanting to continue to talk about Ultear

"I know who it is, wonder what he's doing here" Natsu mumbled and looking slightly angry

"So, it's a _he_" Erza said still trying to find out who it is

"I've smelled this sent once, but I have no clue who" Sting said

"Me too" Gajeel, Wendy and Rogue said in unison

"Any guesses" Meredy asked in which everyone shook their head

"I'm suprised that Natsu didn't punch me" he said removing his hood

After hearing his voice, a few of them knew who it was.

"Yeah, when I lost my memory, Natsu punched me" Jellal mumbled which earned a glare from Natsu

"You deserved it" Natsu said then the attention went back to the person in the hood

After removing his hood, nobody expected seeing him here

'Cobra'

"What is a former member of Oracion Seis doing here?!" Everyone started whispering

"We lost Ultear during Eclipse. During the whole Tartaros thing, Oracion Seis got released. Cobra is a member of Crime Sorcier now, more like I forced him. Brain is also dead. Angel decided to go look for her sister, Hoteye went to look for his brother as well. Racer and Midnight, I don't really know, but they're most likely traveling. Also, where officially a legal guild! So there's no need to worry now." Jellal answered them

"Basically, I'm no longer the bad guy" Cobra said

"And going back to earlier, who's dead?" Meredy asked

"It's Lucy, whoever she is" Cobra said looking away

"How does he know" everybody thought

"I can hear your thought, so better not think of something peverted" he answered them with his usual smirk

So everyone knows not to try and mess around with him and not think to far neither.

"Continue" Jellal said wanting to get back

"We accidentally made Lucy leave the guild and she dropped her keys. Then we started interrogating them and Loke can't seem to sense his master and we can't sniff her either and she might be dead and all-" Natsu said then got interrupted by Crime Sorcier

"What did you say to her?"

"The blonde that beat Angel!?"

"Why did she leave?"

"We called her weak and all, I'm sure everyone is tired of hearing this" Natsu said as the rest nodded

"I'm suprised Natsu, but if you guys can't confirm, then I'm sure Meredy can." Jellal said

"Yeah I could just link us! It usually never fails" Meredy exclaimed

After agreeing to help, she started using Maguilty Senses.

"That weird, I can't seem to connect with her. Something is blocking it, something really strong and it feels strange to!My links usually never fail, but it just won't" she said disappointedly

"Can't Cobra hear her?" Erza suggested

"I can't smell her nor hear her, something is blocking it like she said, it also feel familiar" he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly

"It's true" Meredy said agreeing with him about the aura they feel

"Me too" Jellal said also agreeing

"That's what everyone said, but we still can't confirm" Wendy said

"Do you guys have any clue what's blocking it" The white-haired bartender asked

"No, but I feel lots of energy, it's definitely something strong" Cobra said

"This day just gets more and more **_complicated_**!" Natsu thought out loud as everyone in the guild agrees with him.

* * *

**Sooo~! How was the chapter?! Did you enjoy it? Hopefully you did. For those wondering what happens to Lucy... Well, you'll find out later on what really happened. Hint: Not something you expect to see happen...** **Don't be afraid of sending me messages on PM and giving me ideas that might help my story and make it better!****  
**

**QOTD: Who is you're favorite character and why?**

**Answer: I love so many, but I have to go with Lucy. Why? If she never came to Fairy Tail, none of the events would have such important roles. And Phantom Lord would have never happened meaning there would be no GrUvia and GaLe!~ **

**Thank you for supporting this story and please review!**

* * *

**This has nothing to do with this story, but I want you guys to help me find name. My real name is Carina, but I want something else, something new. Please suggest me names and I might suggest a few myself.**


	12. Chapter 10: Hunt for Lucy!

**I updated earlier than expected,. I usually update on Thursday or Friday. Today is also ThanksGiving from where I'm from, even thought I don't really celebrate and this might be a hint from where I'm from. This chapter is a bit short, but I'll try to update soon. This is like a mini gift for you guys. Moving on, BACK TO THE STORY!~**

* * *

"We all know that Natsu, but we just can't help, but worry about her. She is somebody we all care about and she is our family" Makarov said also frustrated

"Why can't we have the exceeds fly the dragon slayers, then have them trying to pinpoint the area they somehow smell Lucy" Lisanna suggested

'Why didn't we all think of that, were such idiot' everyone thought out loud

"Of course you are" Cobra mumbled in which he got a '_hey_! or _shut up_' and also glare from the Dragon Slayers except Wendy

"Now that I think of it where are your exceeds?" Wendy asked the twin Dragon Slayer

"Frosch and Lector?, Fro didn't want to come, because he was scared and Lector stayed with him" Rogue replied with no emotion

"We were planning on bringing them tomorrow, but we can just go to the hotel we stayed in and get them" Sting said

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Natsu said getting _fired up_

"Okay, so all the dragon slayers will look from up, Cobra-san, Laxus-san, Mirajane-san and Erza-san 'so many '-_**sans**_' everyone said in their heads' 'should walk around. Well... Mirajane should interrogate, because I don't think they want to neither and would scare people... and don't have exceeds!" Little Wendy said and got a glare from Laxus that made her shiver a bit

"Will Cobra help?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow

Cobra just shrugged hi shoulder "Why not"

"One thing I'm sure of, is that she's not in Magnolia, since she wasn't in her apartment" Levy said

"Hopefully she didn't go to far" Gajeel said of course, but still keeping his _cool_

"Juvia hopes we find Lucy" the water mage said and everyone was nodding

Finished discussing, they started pairing up and started 'investigating'. Everyone wishing them good luck in finding Lucy. The Twin Dragon Slayers also went back to get Frosch and Lector. Levy, Freed and Rufus also wanted to help, so they decided to test things out at the Sting and Rogue got their exceeds, they started looking up from the sky. Also Happy and Natsu, Gajeel and Lily, also Wendy and Carla. The others scattered around other towns.

**With Mira and the others...**

"Should we go to the train station and ask them if they saw Lucy" Erza suggested

"Why the heck would she be at the train station for and I'm not ridin' one" Cobra said

"What he said" Laxus said glancing at him

"Well,she did say not to look and follow her so I'm pretty sure she took the train to somewhere else" Erza responded

"Oi, let's go look in the forest later, my instincts tells me somethings there" Cobra said

"Okay, well... of to the train station" Laxus said

The other Dragon Slayers...

'Please come back' they all thought

When they separated, they started looking around town just in case, then they just went wherever they wanted to look for Lucy. Of course Natsu and Happy looked everywhere, literaly **EVERYWHERE**! Even under a trash can!

"This is getting us **nowhere**!" Natsu complaint to his partner

* * *

**How was the chapter?! Enjoyed it? This is somehow more like a mystery. This story might be long, but as long as I finish writing it, it's good enough, right? Can't believe I've made it this far already. Either way, have you read Detour of BlueCross03? Its a really amazing story. Don't forget Love, That is Unexpected of IzzyLovesRolu! Those two are amazing writers! **

**QOTD: Who has the saddest past?**

**Answer: I've got to go with Erza. Why? She lost Rob, Jellal and Simon. Jellal was definitely someone important to her. But they had to take him away from her. Other than Erza, I say Ultear.**

**Thank You for supporting this story and Please Review!~ **

* * *

**For the names, thank you BlueCross03 for those names! Please suggest more!**


	13. Chapter 11: Do I?

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Life is so complicated! I go to French school, but my English is better in general! For the names, a few might be for future OCs that have a tiny role. Also a new name for me, I've mention it once, my real name is Carina, but I want a change, so I need your help with it! That's also why I picked a number... It's my school ID number. Its complicated to remember And you can't call me numbers forever! Moving on... Back to the story!**

* * *

**Back to Erza and the others...**

Once they got to the train station, they all went to the counter. Cobra decided to put his hood over his head, just in case, if he were to cause trouble. Laxus also put on his Sound-Pod, because all the ruckus was bothering him as usual.

"Excuse me sir, was there a blond that came in the train today?" Erza asked the man working at the counter

"There was this girl with a bloody hand that came in the train. She looked hurt" the man answered them and they were sure it was her

"I'm pretty sure that was Lucy! Wait, what do you mean bloody?" She asked once again

"I'm not sure, but it was the palm of her right hand" he answered again

"Isn't that the place where her guild insignia is" Laxus wondered

"Yes, it is" Mira filled in the missing piece

"Do you think she used the knife to cut it?" Erza said

"That the only obvious answer" both Mira and Laxus said

"Do you know where she went?" they asked

"I think she stopped at a forest" he answered with honesty

"Told ya, I had a feeling" Cobra said randomly and all three shot him a glare

"Thank you very much sir, we appreciate your help" Erza thanked the man

Once they got all the information, they started going to the forest, where the man said she got out.

**With Wendy...**

"Have you spotted her yet?" Carla asked the young maiden of the sky

"Not yet, but I have a feeling and I think I smell her near the forest" Wendy told her exceed

"Okay then" Carla said as she starts flying to the forest

**With Sting...**

"God dammit! What have you've gotten us into! I didn't think finding her was that hard" Sting complaint just like Natsu

"Don't worry Sting-kun, your the best, we'll find her!" Lector told Sting, his partner

"Thanks buddy and could you stop, I think I smell something" Sting exclaimed as Lector sweat dropped at what he had just called her

"It's a she, and where?"

"Near the forest!"

"Okay, hold on"

**With Rogue...**

"Where do you think Fairy-san went" his cute little exceed asked him as Rogue is trying to explain the situation that occurred

"I don't know Frosch, I hope she's okay and most of all safe" Rogue told his exceed

"Do you like Fairy-san?" Fro asked Rogue as he was already blushing

"Of course not, I never really talked to her" Rogue protested

"Then how come Rogue is blushing" he said and also started giggling

"I'm not and maybe okay?! But promise me, you won't tell anyone" Rogue still trying to deny that he isn't blushing, but admits he has a thing for her

The times where they were together with everyone else, he would always glance at her once in a while, it was basically love at first sight!

"Fro '_promises_'" the green exceed said as it starts giggling to itself because he never saw Rogue blush, because of a girl

"Fro, head to the forest down there, I smell her"

"Okay!"

**With Natsu and Gajeel...**

As they we're searching, they stumbled upon each other, and decided to work together even dough they didn't wanted to, but still did either way.

"Hey Gajeel, do you smell something near the forest?" Natsu asked his fellow Dragon Slayer

"More like in the forest I say" he told Natsu

"Do you think the others might be down here or found her yet?" Natsu said

"Maybe, but let's just go Pinky"

"Let's go Happy!" He told the blue cat

Gajeel somehow felt irratated, that Natsu kept ignoring the nicknames they give him, in which he would usually start a fight. He was definitely upset. Little did they know, they were all headed to the same direction.

* * *

**This is somehow turning into a Mystery/Crime... Well, it wont last forever and I had to put a mini RoLu moment! Can't wait for tonight's episode!~ It didn't happen in the manga so I'm excited! I already have 50 reviews! Thank you!**

**QOTD: Who magic do you want?**

**Answer: I want many, but I'll give you my Top 10**

**1. Lucy's Celestial Spirits, because you'll always have friends around you...**

**2. Kagura's Swordsmanship and Gravity Change, just looks cool**

**3. Wendy or Chelia's Sky Magic, 'cause I could save lives...**

**4. Eve's Snow Magic or Gray and Lyon's Ice Magic, because it looks nice**

**5. Requip Magic like Bisca and Erza, requiping looks fun!**

**6. Laxus's Lightning, I can zap anyone! tehehe...**

**7. Freed's Runes, it looks interesting**

**8. Mira's Take-Over, I can scare people!**

**9. Meredy or Ultear's Maguilty Senses and Time Ark!**

**10. Doranbolt's Teleportation, traveling is a lot easier like that!**

**Thanks once again and please review!**


	14. Chapter 12: The forest

**Just felt like updating you know... Either way, sorry about last chapter, it was kinda short. This chapter, I'm going to be honest, I think it sucks. I could definitely do better. After I'm done writing the story, I'll edit it! Next chapter, is the chapter you've all been waiting for. We'll find out what really happened, I'm sure you all know she alive! Well, back to the story! P.S, I don't own Fairy Tail, if I didn't it would be a complete DISASTER!~**

* * *

**In the forest...**

"This is the forest he told us, right?" Erza wanting to make sure

"I'm sure" Cobra answered her

"You guys!" Natsu and Sting yelled at the same time as Gajeel trailed behind

"Shut up!" Cobra yelled back at them in which they ignored

"You guys are here too" Rogue came in to the scene

"_Minna_!" Wendy also came in to the picture

"So this is where it leads us to" Laxus said finally joining the little conversation

"Could you pinpoint which area of the forest?" Mira asked the Dragon Slayers

"We can't" all the boys said at the same time which irritated all of them, but one was able to

"I smell her near there!" Wendy said pointing in the left area

"Seriously! You guys need to work your noses!" Erza mocked them all

"It's not my fault! It's not like you could do _better_" Natsu muttered the last part, but she still heard him

She grabbed him by the collar the said: "What did you say!?" With that scary aura around her.

"I said nothing ma'am!" He replied shivering as a few of them are trying to contain themselves from laughing, not wanting Erza to punish them

"Okay, let's move! Wendy lead the way!" Erza said pretending nothing just happened

The others started following Wendy, who is leading the way, to a cliff?

"It stop here... at t-the end of a _cliff_" The girl stuttered

"Look _there_..." Cobra said with no emotion as everyone turns around with wide eyes

"Isn't that her _**whip!**_" Sting said worriedly

"That's not the only thing you should worry, look at that rock" Cobra said pointing at the rock with _**lots of BLOOD?!**_

"Why is there so much blood!" Erza said panicking

"How am I supposed to know" the Poison Dragon Slayer said

"We also found out that Blondie used the knife to 'cut' her guild mark of" Laxus told the others who didn't know

Wendy was already crying her eyes out.

"Do you think she tried to kill herself" Wendy continued sobbing with Carla in her arms

"With that much blood loss, there's no way she could have made it _alive_" Mira answered Wendy and also trying hard to keep tears from falling

Laxus knew how she felt. If he were to lose his grand-father, he would definitely be upset. But however, he would try to stay strong for him. Laxus pulled her into a hug, he would also be afraid of loosing her. He never really admitted it, but he had always liked her, always wanted to protect her. She was kinda shocked, but decide not to break the hug, she could tell it was a heart-warming hug.

"This cliff, it remind me of the time Lisanna '_died_'" she whispered

"You're lucky she didn't die. We'll always be by your side. _I'll always be there by you're side_" he whispered back

"Yeah, _thanks_..."

Erza, who was watching the whole thing, thought it was cute, but she had other thing to worry about like the situation occurring right now. Wendy also taught it was cute. Laxus never told her, but she taught it was pretty obvious. Mirajane didn't know it, but deep inside, she liked Laxus. Scratch that. She LOVES Him.

The Dragon Slayers just watch them wondering:

'Ive never thought he be like this or seen this side of him'

Cobra who heard their thoughts, just laugh inside mentally

Natsu, who was now dating Lisanna, knew how it felt. But he had to kick out his best friend.

"She's _dead_..." Cobra said breaking a little moment, but they understood

"God, we were too late" Sting said angrily

'I wished, I would've gotten time to know you' Rogue thought and was lucky Cobra wasn't listening to his thoughts

"I'm sorry, Luce" Natsu whispered so quietly, that only Wendy and Cobra heard

"I should have never betrayed you..." Erza muttered

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything Lushy" Happy said trying to hide the sadness

"Let's go back, I can't stand being here with all the pressure" Mira said still being hugged by the one and only Laxus Dreyar

"I've got to agree with her" the Lightning Mage said

"Yeah, let's go, we've got to tell Gramps and everyone" Gajeel said also trying not to be sad

**Somewhere else...**

'_Hmn_'

* * *

**Once again, it was short, well at least I updated! Sorry about my writing, I go to French school! Speaking of school, I have school tomorrow! It's kind of rare for me to update on a Sunday night. Did you guy watch the latest episode?! It was pretty good!**

**QOTD: Who's your favorite criminal or Ex-Criminal?**

**Answer: For Criminal, I say Cobra, and as for Ex-Criminal, I have to go with Jellal and Meredy**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Don't be afraid to PM me neither!**


	15. Chapter 13: Her Life

**First time updating Monday! It feels kinda weird updating consecutively... Moving forward, thank you for the reviews and telling me my mistakes, it because of my French (it's getting to me...). For those wondering where I'm from, BlueCross03 guessed it, I'm from Canada! To be precise Quebec, Montreal. That why I speak French. I'm so upset I screwed up my English test just because I forgot to identify a word! I also made the most stupid mistake in math! I wrote 20-8=16 cuz I wasn't paying attention! Now back to the story!**

* * *

**Back at the guild...**

Levy, Freed and Rufus were also trying to track her down. They were also successful in tracking her down like the others. However, the others were already coming back.

They also ended up tracking the forest, where everyone was. But Lucy was already 'dead' to them.

"She's _**dead**_" Cobra said coming in the guild

"There's no way Lu-chan's dead" Levy whispered softly

"Believe or not there was too much blood" he answered back feeling slightly guilty of not being able to do anything, that's what Crime Sorcier was all about, making up for the crimes they made in the past

"Are you sure if it's her blood, you never know if it isn't" Cana said coming from the bar with a barrel

"We had a feeling, so we brought a little sample of the blood. We knew you would probably want to analyze it" Laxus said holding the sample somehow looking at it with disgust and giving it to Levy

Once he gave it, Rufus started memorizing it, then had started frowning. Then, everyone started getting curious and if it was hers. All the people that went looking knew for sure it was hers.

They all thought it was obvious she would kill herself, even thought she didn't.

**What really happened...**

As she was thinking, she wasn't looking of course where she was going and end up tripping on a huge rock, but Lucy would consider that a boulder. As she tripped, she didn't know it was the end of the cliff. She already had her eyes closed the minute she tripped. But the impact never came? Why didn't it _came_?

**Back in the guild...**

"So, when's the funeral?" Jellal said out of nowhere even dough he's sad about their loss

"Let's hold it this weekend. We still need to relax after everything" Makarov said with a hint of sadness in his voice

'Yeah'

Lucy was always considered the 'nations' sister, she was loved by everyone. No one couldn't have hated her no matter what. Even Aquarius.

"This wouldn't of happened if we didn't say anything" Natsu muttered under his breath and with his pink hair covering his eyes full of disappointment as everyone agrees

"And worst of all, her birthday was coming up" Gajeel randomly blurted out

Natsu's and a few others eyes widened, they didn't even remember a member of the family birthday. How could they?! They felt somehow more guilty. Levy had already bought her present along a few others who actually remembered.

'Why is life so complicated'

**With Lucy...**

Still unconscious, someone was watching over her. She was starting to open her eyes and then saw someone she didn't expect to see.

**Kagura Mikazuchi.**

* * *

**I bet none of you expected that! I bet a few of you thought of a Dragon or something! I know it's short, but at least I'm trying to update, and once again sorry for grammar mistakes. The RoLu is kinda going to be slow, but they'll end up together. Last chapter, I had to put MiraXus! I really love that ship!**

**QOTD: Kagura isn't the only their, who do you think she's with?**

**Answer: Hint: Not a person from Mermaid Heel**

**Also I suggest you guys to read IzzyLovesRolu and BlueCross03's stories!~ Thank you and please leave a review!**

* * *

**Also I've come up with names for me, I'm thinking of going with Jade or Gina or Ellie or Crystal! Please vote me a name, I can't stay 3131182 forever!**


	16. Chapter 14: Kagura Mikazuchi

**Surprised! I updated sooner! The next chapter might be a bit delayed, but I will have it done. For the names, the options are Ellie, Crystal and Jade. I crossed out Gina. So please vote! Halloween is also coming up! It's also my brother's BirthDay. I think this has got to be the busiest month! Even tho I still manage to update. Now here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Where am I? What happened?!" she whispered so softly and started looking aroun

From what she saw, she was in a cave lying down with bandages wrapped around her wounds, which she doesn't remember calling to have them

"Don't worry, you're safe. I saved you with my magic" she answered the girl

"Do you know what happened?" She started asking more questions

"I'm not sure, but I was walking in the forest, then all of a sudden I saw you falling from a cliff, so I used my gravity magic to prevent you to hit the solid ground" she answered her once again

"I guess I wasn't looking where I was going, because I had so much in mind after everything has happen and thank you Kagura!" Lucy told the Gravity mage

"It is my pleasure. And not to be rude, do you mind telling me what **_happened?_**" Kagura, who now started asking questions

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, you said there was a lot in your mind, why would you be in the forest falling and you're _hand_. Something definitely happened" Kagura stated a reason

"Oh... Well, I'll start from the beginning" the blonde maiden said and started explains what happened, by the time she was finished telling her, she was already shedding tears

"I guess that's all, does that answer you?" Lucy said with tears still falling

"Yeah, I'm terribly sorry" she said then gave her a hug which somehow shocked her

'_Thanks_...'

"Do you know what it's like to loose someone?" the Celestial mage started asking questions again, then Kagura started nodding

"Yeah, I don't think you were there to hear what happened, but you know _Simon_?" Lucy nodded

"Well, he was my older _brother_" hearing that, her eyes started widening after hearing that name

"I was searching for him, for years and years and then, I stumbled upon Millianna. Then thats when I found out everything. That's why I hate Jellal, starting from that day I made a vow to kill him with my Archenemy. During the Grand Magic Games, I unsheathed my sword and was about to kill Erza, because she said she killed him. But then, I found she was the one who saved me from being captured" she stopped explaining, because she, herself was also crying

Lucy was also trying to comfort her. Kagura then started again.

"After I end up getting a taste of my own medicine. From what I heard, Jellal got possessed by the black wizard Zeref." she ended the '_story_'

"I'm sorry, Kagura. Well, you're brother was a good man, he helped us out a lot. I'm sure he would want you to make him proud and move on, he has faith in you" Lucy said trying to encourage her

"Not to mention, what brings you here?"

"I took a temporary leave from Mermaid Heel for a few years. This is actually not my first time, I meant Millianna during my first time. Right now, I'm not the only one either, and do you want to come and train with me? You did say, you wanted to get stronger and I think I can help. I'm sure '_he_' wouldn't mind." She said looking away slightly embarrassed

"Wait, '_**he**_'?" she said not expecting that

"Yeah, some people keep it hidden their leave, but I have nothing to hide. People I pin my guild wouldn't be suprised. Either do you want to come? You don't have to accept" she said

"No, I'd like to come!" She said excitingly, but was the '_he_', she never really answered my question...

"Okay, then follow me, I can't keep '_him_' waiting neither" she blushed muttered the last part even tho our Celestial wizard heard it and started giggling to herself

Once she agreed, Kagura saw the determination in her eyes. She had faith in her. She was definitely different from the others she trained in Mermaid Heel. But then, there was something that bothered her.

'Where are her **_keys_**?'

But she decided to ignore that fact, she would ask another time

* * *

**How was the chapter?! And who is Kagura referring to? I never said it couldn't be a boy. I was planning on making it Yukino, but I wanted to have more fun! Most people weren't expecting Kagura, who did you think was going to save her?! I'm also trying to put the most couples as I can as well.**

**QOTD: Who do you think is '_he_'? _  
_**

**Answer: ****Hint: Somebody that participated in the GMG**

**Go and check out:**

**- Love, that is Unexpected **

**- Detour**

**- Forgotten Memories**

**- Something Better**

**- My Lost Emotion**

**-Living in a Book**

**These are all amazing RoLu stories!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 15: Lyon Vastia

**I'm back... I won't be able to update next week, because I have so many exams I can't fail. ****Also one more thing, should I take a hiatus and come back with a finished story or keep the same pace? Either way, back to the story. Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, this story was made for fun, not cash... How unfortunate.**

* * *

**With**** _'him'._..**

'I wonder, what taking her so long?! She said she'd be taking a walk. She should have been back a while ago' he thought, but got interrupted in his thought, when Kagura came in

"What took you so _long_" he asked waiting for an answer

"Sorry I stumbled upon someone" she said moving to the side revealing Lucy, in which he didn't expect to see her and the condition she was in

"**_Lyon_**?!" She said in disbelief

"Lucy?! What happened?" her companion said

"I didn't expect it to be you and I had a feeling you would ask, but I'll tell you another time. To make this short, Kagura saved me and she's going to train me." she answered him

"Well, okay. The more the _merrier_?!" he said awkwardly, he wasn't really close to Lucy, so that explains their relationship

"Not to be rude or anything, why are you guys _together_?" the blonde asked looking away

The two started blushing at what she said, but wasn't caught unnoticed by Lucy. That's where it hit her that, they thought of it the other way.

"I-I didn't mean it that way! I mean what brought you _here_" she said stuttering and putting her hand in front of her defensively

Both of them somewhat felt embarrassed of the way they thought. Kagura decided to break that awkward silence by explaining how they are together.

**FlashBack...**

Kagura was on her way to Mermaid Heel, coming back from a mission. Once she got to the guild, she decided to go on another job. But however, there wasn't any descent job on the board. Meaning she was going to train. But decided to train a bit longer than usual. Temporary leave.

'Its been a while I _haven't_' she thought to herself

After making sure she decided to go pack, leave rent money and wait until tomorrow.

**_The next morning..._**

Once she got up, she started preparing and get ready go head to the guild.

**_At the guild..._**

Once she got to the guild, she immediately go see her master. Once she got permission to go in, she told her master about her taking a break.

"Are you sure? The Grand Magic Games are coming up" her guild master told her

"It doesn't matter, I've got a _replacement_, '_she'll'_ be joining you guys for the Games and the guild along with _someone else_" she answered directly

"Really, then ok, but I want you to travel with Lyon Vastia. He also taking a temporary break like you! I'm sure you remember who he is. Not to mention you guys would make a cute couple!" Her guild master exclaimed activating her matchmaking 'mode' and somewhat like Mirajane

"Stop it, if you want me to, then fine, I will" she said confidently

"Okay, them meet up with him at the forest" the guild master of Mermaid Heel said

"Did you already had this planned out?" the Ace of Mermaid Heel asked raising an eyebrow as her guild master started twirling her fingers

"_Maybe_..." She mumbled

"I was able to tell you were going to leave, so I thought you should have company. And I heard that Lyon was also going to take a leave, so I asked him and he said he didn't mind and gave me information" she said

**End of FlashBack...**

"Having company wouldn't be that" Lucy said

"Yeah, I guess" they said in unison

"Well, it's getting late so we should prepare" the Ace said changing the subject

'Yeah, it is' the other two said

"Wait a second, what happened to my _bag_?!" Lucy said panicking, Lyon certainly didn't know, but Kagura answered her question

"I will go look for it, I think I saw it earlier, but I just left that aside and saved you" she told her making the girl worry less

"Pheww! Here I thought I lost it" she exclaimed

"Lyon go prepare, Lucy is in no the condition and she looks tired" the mage of Mermaid Heel said glancing at him

"Ok. Go, because it's getting dark" he told her

"Good, I'll take my leave" she said calmly and walking away leaving the two of them alone

* * *

**A lot of you guys guessed it right! I'm trying to make the cliché different! Like adding Kagura and Lyon! How was the chapter?! I have 81 reviews, 52 favorite and 66 follows! Thank you so much!**

**QOTD: Which character did you used to hate, but now like?**

**Answer: I used to hate Jellal, but now I really like him! Now don't get mad at me, I used to not like Sting and Rogue, because of how they were at the GMG. I also didn't like Lyon, that much, but by reading fanfiction, I started liking him. Ultear as well.**

**Please review!~ **


	18. Chapter 16: Strenght

**Sorry!~ I'm finally back! I'm so upset! I didn't go to school for the past days, because is was sick and still am! I even missed Halloween because of that! It's that bad... I don't usually miss it as well... Well, hopefully you guys had fun at least!~ The reason why I didn't update was, because I had exam week. It was the end of a term, i could have updated, but my grades aren't so good... Either way, let's get back to the story! I don't own anything, this story was made for fun, not for cash. How unfortunate.**

* * *

Before he was about to ask or say something, Lucy beat him to him.

"I'll tell you _**everything**_" she said looking at him straight in the eye and Lyon just gulped

"I got kicked out of my team and got replaced. Gray was on a long mission so he didn't know. The next day, they were announcing the teams for the Grand Magic Games, then they started saying that I'm _bad_ and _weak_. The whole guild didn't even know I heard everything. It _hurt_ so much, that's all I could _say_. So I left everything _**behind**_." the Celestial blonde mage said tearing up a bit and Lyon was beyond _shock_, Natsu wasn't the type he thought he was

"I didn't even get to say bye to _Gray_" she muttered, as Gray was already back...

"I'm sorry, Lucy. You didn't have to tell me this. Either way, you can tell me anything if there's something bothering you" he said with a smile and even tho he would still want to find out

"Thanks Lyon!" she whispered looking down and smiling slightly

"Not to be rude or anything, but has Gray _improved_?" he asked with curiosity

"He was already strong, but now he in a whole new level, because he's now an Ice Demon Slayer" Lyon's eyes widened at that fact, it's almost impossible to beat a Slayer

"Are you _**serious**_?!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she said with no emotion

"Then how?!"

"Oh that was during the time with Tartaros. There was this one man that looked like Gray, the revealed himself as _Deliora_, 'Lyon really wanted to say something, but Lucy didn't let him' **BUT!** Before you're going to cut me! He wasn't _Deliora_. 'Lyon calmed down after hearing that' He was actually Gray's father. We all thought he _died_, well technically he did, but they used his corpse for experimenting! His dad was also trying to get revenge. Of course he was disappointed and all. After Juvia defeated the guy his father told her to, he went back and that's were he got his powers, from his father" she ended the story still feeling bad about it

"Still, he's lucky he got to see him again" he said looking down, he never really remembered his parents which bothered him a bit

"Yeah, I wonder if he made it back safely" she said looking up

"I still have questions, but I have to prepare or I think Kagura will **_scold_** me!" the silver-haired mage said getting on the go

"Do you want me to help?" she asked now looking at him

"Kagura told you to rest and not to mention how did you get this!" he said glancing at her wounds

"I fell of a _cliff_ and you should _**hurry**_" the girl said

"You're lucky she saved you and thanks" he said rushing

Once he was done, he heard footsteps approaching them. Lucy was already fast asleep, meaning he was the only left to attack. He was in a battle stance ready to attack.

"Calm down, it's just **_me_**!" Kagura said showing herself with a bag in her right hand

"Sorry, I forgot" he said relaxing a bit

"Seriously, who would attack at a time like this" she said somehow irratated

"I don't know, my bad?! Either I finished a while ago and Lucy fell asleep" the ice-mage said glancing at the sleeping blonde and back to Kagura

"I'm not surprised, but there's something that's been bothering me for a while. I don't know if you noticed?" she said glancing around

"Something felt kinda of" he said scratching the back of his head

"Her _**keys**_" she filled in the blank

"I tried looking around earlier, but no clue. So I looked in her bag as well, however, they weren't in there neither. Not to mention her _whip_ either. She never left them. And did she tell you?"" she said eyeing the sleeping girl

"I'm guessing that's why you took a bit longer than I expected and yes"

"Are you _**mocking**_ me?! I have my rights" she said giving him a death glare making him gulp

"Just saying! She would never leave them. We'll find out most likely tomorrow morning and goodnight" he said turning around to go to sleep

"Yeah, goodnight _Vastia_" she said going to sleep

They were all lying on the ground, now sleeping. A **long** _adventure_ was coming ahead of them the next day and changed their _lives_.

* * *

**How was it?! Did you enjoy it?! Also, did you watch the latest episode, Yukino is scarier than I thought... And I think the manga is ending as well! **

**QOTD: LyLu or HiLu?**

**Answer: Lyon and Lucy! It's a random pair, but I just love it! I ship it as much as RoLu!~ I realized, I really like odd pairings!**

**Note: LeahMineStar, I wonder, who did you think it was? **

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 17: Beginning of a new day!

**I'm back! I finally recovered! The exams I took last week were a disaster! I did terrible, I'm so ashamed. The second term is already started and I might go crazy, well... I already am. The teacher also by accident gave me the cheat with all the answers, so I got a peek! Well, I think I'm going to try and update two times a week. If I post only one, then it's on Thursday. Now, back to the story!**

* * *

**The next morning...**

She woke up in a field, because of the sunlight and trying to remember what happened. _Oh yeah_, she stumbled upon Kagura and brought her with her. Not to mention Lyon's here. Lyon and Kagura definitely **_like_** each other, they wouldn't make a bad _couple_ wouldn't _they_? Hopefully we get _along_.

After refreshing her memory, she looked around to see a peaceful Kagura and Lyon sleeping calmly on the other side. He looked a lot better than all the guys in Fairy Tail when it came to morning. All the guys look like a _mess_! Especially Gray, he looked the funniest. Natsu looked terrible as well, but she was so used with it. He actually sometimes looked cute. Thinking of Natsu and Gray made her a bit depressed, she missed them. However, she left to get stronger and there's no turning back. Not to mention, she was starting new adventures with Kagura and Lyon. Two strong mages. She then stood up, limping, and left a note for them to know she was going to the lake to refresh herself a bit.

**At the lake...**

The lake was really beautiful, it was pitch blue. Not to mention it brought back a few memories. The blonde started walking near the lake, sat down and took her shoes off to put her feet in the water. She was now wearing a black knee-length skirt, a white tank top and a pair of regular sandals. She had her hair tied into a side low ponytail. There was something missing, what was it. She decided to ignore and try to enjoy herself. Looking at the water made think of Juvia and Aquarius. 'Wait... **_Aquarius?! _**_**My keys?!**_ I must of dropped them, I'm _useless_ without them and my whip?! Not that too?! Now I'm really _useless_!' 'There's no _way_, calm down Lucy' her inner-self said. After calming down, she decided to catch fish the old way for lunch.

**Back in the field...**

"On... Lyon-n... Lyon! I will **kill** _you_, now _**wake up!**_"

After hearing those words, he shot up, now breathing hevealy. Then Kagura started blushing. It took him time to realized there faces were a few inches away.

"S-sorry..."

"It's-s ok-kay..."

"Where's Lucy?" the Ice mage asked her changing the subject

"She woke up earlier and left a note saying she went to the lake" she replied recovering from what just happened

"Oh, did you just wake up?"

"Not to long ago" the Gravity mage said calmly

"Well I _shoul-_"

"You guys are awake!"

They turned around to see Lucy carrying fish in her hands.

"Sorry for leaving and I got fish" she said showing the fish and now putting them on the ground, ready for cook

"It's okay, good job" Kagura praised Lucy

"How did you manage?" Lyon asked

"Well, I don't want to talk about, but it would have been easier with my _whip_. I think I might have _lost_ it" she said scratching the back of her head awkwardly

Lyon was about to say something, but Kagura beat him to it.

"I was going to ask you yesterday, but where are your _keys_?"

"I was going to ask you guys if you've seen them, but I guess not. But I could tell there safe" she said frowning slightly

"Aren't you going to go find them?!" the only boy asked

"If Loke's with them, they should be fine. He can come out at his own will and there's no turning back, as long as they never forget the bonds, I'm fine and no matter what they will never break" she said with a heart-warming smile, they both understood why people adored the Celestial wizard, its true no matter what the bonds could never break

"Not to mention, it's a lot different with _Aquarius_" she muttered

"If I remember well, she was that Mermaid spirit you used in the Naval Battle, I remember Sherry told me you both got washed up by her and what do you mean different?" Lyon asked

"Yeah, I remember. I had to sacrifice her key to save my friends. I had to fight Tartaros all alone for awhile, because the others were I don't know what, but I was the only one. I tried summoning 3 keys, but it took all my magic power left. So she told me to break her key to be able to summon the Celestial Spirit King" she said with sadness and sorrow in her eyes

"Like you said the bonds will never break, she'll always be there no matter what" Kagura said giving her a smile, which was definitely a rare sight

"She's _right_" Lyon said also giving a smile

"Yeah... Now let's _eat_" Kagura exclaimed

"I would like to, but I still need to get **_ready_**!"

* * *

**How was it?! Please review! Last time LeahMineStar, you're guess was interesting, but as much as I love RoGura, I also had LyGura in mind and didn't want to cause so much trouble. **

**Note: RoLu comes in late. It's more adventure and friendship now, well there are other pairings. I plan on leaving them at the end, so it's easier to right and not to mention, they will be the main couple! **

**Other pairings: MiraXus, NaLi, RoWen, ElfGreen, Gruvia, RoLu, Sting x ?, LyGura, JerZa, GaLe and many more! Should I pair Meredy and Cobra?**

**QOTD: Who do you think will replace Kagura and who's she with?**

**Answer: Izzy will hate me for this, but I couldn't cut this person out for some weird reason!**


	20. Chapter 18: Journey lies ahead

**I can't believe I'm updating on Monday again! I was planning on yesterday, but i forgot, I feel bad... Well, it is my free Monday and its longer than its supposed to this chapter! I'm doing terrible in History! I can't seem to be good at it in general. Also, take note that my next update might come a bit late. Now, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

**And then...**

Kagura, now wearing her regular outfit, was trying to cook the fish as Lyon was getting ready for the day. Lucy was humming a tune, that Kagura actually enjoyed hearing.

"This tune is peaceful" the Ace said flipping the fish

"My mom used to hum this to me" the blonde maiden said remembering the time, when her mother was still alive and lived a happy life

"You're still lucky you had memories of your parents. My parents died when I was about 2, so Simon would take care of me" she said looking up in the sky full of clouds looking where Simon now, no longer in pain

"Yeah, I guess" she replied not knowing what to feel as Kagura's finished cooking the fish

"I'm done!" Kagura and someone else exclaimed

"Wait, Lyon?!" Kagura said turning around to see him, now blushing a shade of pink

Lyon's cheeks started to heat up seeing the sight of a lovely and gorgeous Kagura, he was, now wearing the outfit he wore on Galuna Island. Lucy admitted that Lyon was good looking and close to her ideal type, but she nor him liked each other. They were on good terms. Basically, they were friends. Either way, Kagura and Lyon would make a better couple. If Lucy were a boy, Kagura would be her 'girl crush'. Kagura was naturally pretty. Lucy was into guys like Rogue. To be exact, Rogue was actually her ideal type.

"They definitely like each other. I bet by the end of this, they'll be a couple" Lucy thought, now imagining them as a couple

'Why am I always blushing?!' the swordsman thought

'What is wrong with me?' the Lamia Scale member thought

'Do I perhaps like him/Do I perhaps like her?!'

"Sorry to break this little moment, but can we eat?" Lucy awkwardly said looking from the 'sidelines'

"Yeah... Sorry about that! After finish eating, we'll pack and train in the mountains" Kagura said forgetting what just happened and pointing at the mountain

"Woah there, that's far! But I guess it's worth it?!"

"Good and Lyon, are you okay with that?" The raven-haired girl asked not quiet looking at him

"Yeah, I'm okay with it" he said also not looking at her neither

**Time skip: After lunch... **

"I didn't get to ask you, but are your wounds better?" Kagura asked

"Yeah, there a lot better! Thanks again" the blonde said giving a smile

"How long are we going to travel?" Lyon asked all of a sudden

"Until we think we're ready to go back. Now, let's get going" Kagura said calmly

Ready packing, they we're now ready to officially start they're journey. Walking all the way to the mountains, with awkward silence. Lucy decided to start a conversation.

"So, ever since the Grand Magic Games, what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much, I guess. Training in general and for the Grand Magic Games as well" Kagura said with her eyes closed, still walking

"Me neither, but Ren and Sherry are getting married in months. So she's getting ready and stocked" Lyon said looking straight up

"Ren and Sherry?! Ren's a tsundere! He's always flirting with me when he has her!" Lucy said with frustration

"Yeah, I know. And, what have you been up to?" Kagura asked, getting back to the conversation

"Other than what happened before, we had our fight against Tartaros, I thought Grimoire Heart was the strongest of the Balam Alliance, but Tartaros is definitely stronger. The master of Grimoire Heart was Fairy Tail's second master, Meredy and Ultear were from Grimoire Heart, there's more, but I think this is enough" she said in a shot, now having barely any breath to talk

"If I recall, Ultear was Ur's daughter? I've also seen Meredy, but who is she really?" the Ice mage wondered

"Yeah, Ultear is now dead I think. And Meredy was Ultear's adoptive daughter."

"From what I heard, she was the one who possessed Jellal" Kagura said, with her eyes opened looking down

"I'm not sure, but it's related to Zeref as well. Well I don't know much, but it's all in the past now. We all have to move on"

'Yeah'

"There's one more thing I wanted to ask!"

"Well then, ask" Kagura said now looking at her

"Aren't you guys going to participate in the Grand Magic Games?"

"I was going to go back earlier than usual, if I haven't bumped in to you, I would maybe be back. Either way, I already have a replacement"

"Well, I'm sorry for being a burden" Lucy scratched the back of her hand awkwardly

"It doesn't bother me. In fact, I'm glad" Kagura said smiling as Lucy starts smiling as well

"What about you Lyon?" Lucy now asked the Ice mage

"Kinda the same case as Kagura, but when the next one comes, I want to show Gray, that I got stronger" Lyon said with a determined face

"That's good to know! And of course your going to get stronger" the Summoner encouraged the Ice wizard

"Thanks!" He replied

"Well were here" Kagura said pointing at the mountain

"Already?!" Lyon and Lucy said in disbelief

"Yeah, now we should start soon and prepare the camp" she said

* * *

**How was it?! Enjoyed?! Well, please let me know! Also, for the people wondering who I'm pairing Sting up, I was planning to pair him with Yukino for some weird reason, but if you don't want me to, well I will make an Oc (BlueCross93). Izzy will probably like this idea better. Also I started watching Naruto! It's actually really funny. My cousins were the one who made me start watching Fairy Tail and Naruto. I'm also not the type to read mangas, but I started reading one and I LOVE IT! It's called Yamada-kun to 7-nin no majo, the anime is coming out on December 17, 2014! I can't wait for it! Fairy Tail and Naruto is also ending! I started reading Naruto fanfictions, a few Crossovers are funny, I'm also a huge KibaHina and ShikaTema fan!**

**QOTD: If you have any friends that described you as any character, who did they described you as. And, who do you describe yourself as?**

**Answer: My cousins described me as Mirajane. Why? Because I can be sweet and scary when I want to... Some describe me as Lucy. I describe myself as Kagura, because we both have the same expressions.**

* * *

**I was planning on making an Instagram account for my fanfiction account, about anime in general. Should I? Please let me know!**

**Thank you! **


	21. Authors note 3

**Sorry if you thought if this was an update! Probably wondering why am I putting an authors note? Well it's just to talk about a few things. Like, take noticed that I finally changed my username from 3131182 to EllieXDreams. It's not the best name, but I thought Ellie was a cute name and I can't stay as a number forever. Ellie is far from my real name, but whatever! I feel like I might change it again, but hopefully not. The other usernames I thought of wouldn't work or I didn't like or were taken. It was harder why? Because I made an Instagram fan page for this account! The username is also EllieXDreams. Please follow for more updates! I do have personal account, but I don't want you guys to see it yet. I usually update on Thursdays and Sundays, but tomorrow I'm too busy. I'm free today, but however, I'm running out of ideas. Hopefully I will update on Sunday! For those wondering about the other people, well, they will appear later or will be mentioned. Either way, thank you for your patience and support! I for got to mention, I reached 100 REVIEWS!**

**Please keep reading!**

**~EllieT**


	22. Chapter 19: Training starts!

**I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I have exam week again! I'm starting to lose inspiration and... You guys have got to help me! I've been on Naruto mode, if you can say that... Either way, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Time**** skip: Now training...**

"Lucy, now that you don't have your keys, we should start physical training and we'll solve that later" the raven-haired girl said

"Now, run 5 laps!"

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy said obeying Kagura, not wanting to argue

"If she doesn't have her keys what should we teach her?" Lyon asked

"I was thinking a bit of my Gravity magic and working with weapons" she said looking at him

"Maybe I could teach her a bit of Ur's Ice Make Magic"

"Yeah, that could work"

"I know this is random, but does your guild know you left and why" she asked bluntly changing the subject

"Yeah, I needed a break to train and..."

**FlashBack...**

"Lyon! Can we go on a mission only the two of us together!" Chelia asked trying to get the boy's attention

"I just got back from one" he said with no emotion and neither looking her direction

"Please!" The pink-haired mage said trying to act cute

**...**

"Lyon! C'mon! Show a bit of love!

**End of FlashBack**

**Somewhere in Lamia Scale...**

'Lyon! Where are you?!'

**Back to Lyon...**

Lyon sneezed.

"When you sneeze _randomly_, that usually means _someone_ is talking about you"

"Yeah, I know that. I bet it's _Chelia_" he mumbled and Kagura just stared at him

"Lucy's almost probably done now" Kagura changed the subject as Lucy's approaching

"Now, what's next. And I forgot to tell you guys, I can use a bit of Water Magic, because I was given Aquarius's powers" she said trying to keep a smile

"Yuka uses Wave, but it's more like nullification, so I'm not that familiar" Lyon said scratching the back of his head

"Back in Mermaid Heel, there are plenty of Water user's, so it shouldn't be hard. We were also planning on teaching you a bit of our magic and swordsmanship" Kagura explained their plan

"Gravity, Ice and swordsmanship? Gray uses Ice so I should be familiar! Not to mention we swapped body's once. Gravity magic? I've been hit by it a lot. And swords?! Er-rza" she shuddered having the memories of Bluenote and Libra in her mind, swapping body's and Erza's wrath

"I don't want to know how you swap body's, but all you have to do is put all the concentration in your hands basically" Lyon said showing the pose

"Gravity is similar as well. But I also use the Archenemy as an extra. For swordsmanship, you have to be good in combat and be able to wield a sword. You have to be able to maintain it. Attack and defend with it" she explained holding the Archenemy in her hands

"I just remembered something. I will be right back, ok?" Kagura said walking away

"Sure, I wonder where she's going" Lucy questioned

"I've got no clue" Lyon said waiting along his fellow wizard

**5 minutes later...**

"Sorry I took awhile" Kagura said coming back and holding something behind her hand

"It's okay, but why did you left us? It's nothing personal, but just curious" Lucy said, now looking what's Kagura _holding_

"You're probably wondering what I'm holding. Here!" Kagura said showing what she was holding behind. Now revealing.

A **_sword_**?

"Why are you giving me a sword?!" Lucy said not keeping her eyes away from the sword

"This was my backup sword. I bring it only to train sometimes, but I think you should have it. I think you're going to need it more than I do. Just take it as a earlier birthday present!" Kagura said putting it in the blonde's hands and smiling

"Really?! Thank you! Not to mention, my birthday was coming up. It's like if you knew" Lucy said lashing onto the raven-haired girl

"It's no problem" Kagura said smiling as Lucy is letting go

"Is there a name for the sword?" Lyon asked looking at it up front

"Not that I know of, this sword was given to me during a job. The client thought the reward wasn't enough and they knew I worked with swords, so they gave this sword to me. Apparently they found it randomly. I kind of have trouble wielding this sword as well, which is awfully strange" Kagura said looking closely at the sword

"Does it feel heavy when you carry it?" the Ace of Mermaid Heel asked

"Know that I think of it, it's not. Erza's sword are a lot _heavier_ than this. This sword is as light as my whip. Why do you ask?" the blonde now asked still looking at the sword

"When I carry it, it's pretty heavy, that's why it took me awhile to get here. Even the client had trouble" the raven-haired woman asked

"We'll eventually find out the mystery" Lyon finally said

"Yeah, and I still need physical training and combatting skills" the blonde mage

"Yeah, like I said. To be able to work with sword you've got to be able to maintain your balance and concentration" Kagura said seriously

"I've heard rumor of your famous _Lucy Kick's, _are they really that strong?!" Lyon asked with curiosity

"I don't know, you'll have to see yourself. I can if you want" Lucy said relaxed

"Okay, give me your best shot!" Lyon yelled in position. That's when Lucy start moving in. Sooner or later, Lyon would regret minute Lucy was about to 'kick' him, he knew so badly he regretted it.

_ 'Maybe I shouldn't have' _he thought nervously

**_'Lucy Kick'_**

**_'Holy crap!'_**

* * *

**Lol, I ended this with a Lucy Kick! This chapter was supposed to be really short, but I came up with last minute ideas. Now, I'm out of ideas for the next chapters! Please give me ideas! Either way, because of this terrible chapter, the next chapter will be a lot slower as planned.**

**QOTD: RoGura or StiYu?**

**Answer: RoGura for life! I'm a huge Hardcore fan of them. I'm also doing RoGura drawing! I'm not a huge fan of StiYu neither.**

**Please don't be afraid to PM to give me ideas! Also follow my Instagram account for fanfiction EllieXDreams!~ Please leave a review and follow!**

**... Izzy, hope your feeling better! Can't wait to have mine...**

**~EllieT**


	23. Chapter 20: Friendship and Sparing

**I feel ashamed for not updating... Either way, thanks for giving me an idea BlackShiki! Go and check out BlackShiki's stories. I will use that idea in a future chapter. Now, back to the story...**

* * *

"I still can't believe it! God damn it! How can your kick be so painful! I know how Gray feels know" Lyon said still sulking and recovering from what just what a while ago

"Well technically, you asked for it" Lucy muttered

"I'm still surprised!" the silver-haired mage exclaimed still feeling irritated

"After seeing that, I'm sure that this move will be useful in a battle against idiots and maybe use it to catch people outgard" Kagura said impressed

"I wonder what's next... **_Lucy Chop?_**" Lyon said thinking about it

"Maybe" Lucy shrugged her shoulders slightly

"Now let's start" Kagura said in position to fight

"Right" Lucy said also in a fighting stanza

"Here I go" Lucy said coming in with a punch

But however, Kagura intercepted with one of her arms.

"Is this all you got?"Kagura said looking where the blonde's hand currently is

"Nope! I'm still getting started! I've still got moves up my sleeves" Lucy said smirking

"Then come at me full power" Kagura said with her serious face

So then, Lucy came in kicking her in the stomach and punching her in the face. But Kagura was able to escape. Then she came with a surprise attack from behind. Lucy was able to make her trip and kick her once again.

"You've definitely improved" Kagura praised Lucy

"However, I'm still holding back"

"Prepare, I'm coming full power NOW!" the raven-haired women said coming in full speed to attack

Kagura was so fast that she wasn't able to pick up the pace. So she was currently being kicked in every direction like in the Grand Magic Games.

'I can't let that happen again! I'm not the same as I used to!' she thought

After her little reflexion, she started concentrating again. Now, counter attacking. Equally parred with her.

"I was waiting for you to counter" Kagura said breathing heavely after using a lot of energy

"Let's keep going" Lucy said also breathing heavely like Kagura

With that said, they both came in with a kick full of energy and passion. As they both stumbled back Lyon approached them.

"I think you guys should stop here, it's getting late. That was really good for sparring the first time" Lyon said smiling

"He is right, you weren't half bad. What you need is have more confidence in yourself and not be overconfident like some guys" Kagura said finished recovering

"Yup, I realised that myself as well. I'm going to try!" Lucy said still pantly breathing

"Now, let's head back to base camp"

**Back in Fairy Tail...**

It was a terrible day in Magnolia. It was raining. Not just raining, **POURRING**! Of course, everyone knew it was their beloved water mage, Juvia. Ever since '_her death_', Natsu would go on plenty of missions alone to forget about the whole situation, even sometimes without Happy! He wouldn't even complain about being on train. Happy would sulk and eat less fish. Gray stripped less, but that still didn't keep him from going on missions. Juvia was always sad, and because of that, it was always raining. She stopped stalking Gray and also stopped talking in the third person for Lucy's sake. Levy was re-reading all of Lucy's favorite books and **only her favorites**. Gajeel was still the same, but deep inside, he wasn't. Lily ate less kiwis. Erza wouldn't eat much cake as she used to as well. Wendy was also going on alot of missions recently alongside with Carla. Romeo would accompany her at times. Mira smiled less, but she was still working hard. Elfman kept his mouth shut. The people it affected the most were Cana and Lisanna. Lucy helped her a lot on Tenrou Island. She never really did anything in return. She didn't even stand up for her when she should have! She was a fool. Lisanna thought half of it was her fault. She admitted, she was sometimes jealous when Lucy and Natsu were together as much as Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu. She just wanted it to be like before she '_died_'. But Lucy was important no matter what. She was just like everyone in the guild. She just never got the chance to get to really know her. Master was always doing paper work along with Laxus, so he can be the next guild master. When Makarov wasn't doing paperwork he would always look at pictures that Lucy was in. It made him sad just looking at them. Crime Sorcier left a few days ago as they wished FairyTail a good luck. The _old_ SaberTooth members were trying to get used to their new '_home_'. They would also tag along with other teams. Sting would sometimes go with Natsu along with Lector, his buddy as well. Orga would sometimes spar with Laxus and go on missions with his team. Rufus would read a few books of the guild. Rogue, was same old Rogue. He never really showed emotion on the outside, but he felt bad knowing that a certain person is '_dead_'. They were going to soon hold a funeral. Next to her _parents_.

**Back in base camp...**

"That was good!" Lyon said rubbing his stomach after eating

It was dark. They were all sitting around a fire. Each one of them were sitting on their own log as they were finish eating.

"Yeah, this is actually my first time being out in the wild with friends" Lucy said smiling at looking around

She was actually enjoying this. It wasn't as bad as she thought. New friends, new life and new adventures.

"Friends?" Kagura said looking at her

"People I enjoy being with, I consider them precious people to me. You guys are precious to me. I would rather risk my life for you guys. Just doing this for me makes me happy. Hopefully, we stay like this for a while" Lucy said looking at them smiling

"Yeah, I like it like this a lot better than being alone. Being alone just isn't as much fun as this" Kagura said smiling as well

"Your right, I don't actually have to worry to much and have lots of pressure on me. There is still a world for us to all explore together" Lyon said now smiling with the two other girls

"Friends?"

'Friends'

This was going to be a long adventure, but it was going to closen and strengthen the bonds between them. Maybe even get a certain couple together along the way...

* * *

**Doesn't the end remind you of TFIOS? I don't like the movie, its to depressing. Sorry about the delay! I didn't have school on Friday, but I didn't post... I wrote this in Science class, because I already knew the stuff for my exam which is tomorrow. I was so concentrated, I didn't hear my friends. Well, the only people who knows I write fanfiction is my cousin. Did you watch the recent episode?! Aquarius is so cute! Wendy is so cute, when she gets mad... I feel bad for Natsu as well. I'm so obsessed with Naruto as well. I found out my OTp is KankuTen (Kankuro x Tenten). It's to bad they end up with nobody. There aren't many fanfiction about them neither! I'm pretty sure Tenten was supposed to end up with Neji if he didn't die. I somehow have the feeling, she's Rock Lee's wife...**

**QOTD: Next chapter, a couple are going to get together. Who do you think it is?**

**Answer: Hint: One of the main couples**

**Instagram: EllieXDreams**

**Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 21: Gray' letter and plan

**I'm so sorry! This chapter maybe short, but the next will be a lot longer. I've got the next two chapters ready. I'll try to post it on Thursday, since I don't have school on Friday! I'm also getting my hair cut a bit.**

* * *

**With**** Gray...**

He was now, currently at home getting ready to head to the guild. He was actually nervous. Why? Well...

**FlashBack...**

He was sitting at the stool all depressed about Lucy's departure and '_death_'. Not until Wendy with Carla came by and gave him a letter that Lucy wrote, especially for him.

"This is for you Gray-san" Wendy said bowing and rubbing her eyes from crying

'Dear Gray,

Please don't be disappointed with the choice I made. I had to get stronger. You guys were always protecting me. I wished I would have got a chance to say goodbye at least. But I must move on. I can't always rely on you and the others. You've done so much for me. You were always the big brother I never had in my life. I'm really grateful and glad we met. Hope our paths cross again in the futur. Grow strong Gray Fullbuster!

P.S. You really need to tell Juvia how you feel. You can't keep denying it. You're just going to hurt her and hurt yourself. You can't be alone forever and she's probably going to feel lonely again as she used to, and I don't want to see her like that or happen. Good luck!

Lucy, your little sister'

Gray was already crying as Wendy handed him a tissue. He was lucky there was barely any people at the guild. The only people at the guild were Kinana, Mirajane and Nab, who was of course, still looking at the board. Laxus and Gramps were at their desk. The others were all on jobs. Ever since she was gone, everybody has been going on a lot of jobs. Juvia was also off on a mission with Gajeel, PantherLily and Levy to pay her rent and _Lucy's rent_ as well. Natsu was probably doing the _same thing _as Juvia. So he decided maybe he should tell Juvia how he really feels. He was actually afraid of being rejected. Only Lucy knew. Lucy kept telling him that she will accept his feeling, but he still wasn't sure. Maybe she moved on. He didn't want to hurt her either. So many thought ran his head. Things were just complicated. Wendy interrupted his thoughts.

"What did it say?" Wendy asked

"I'm sure it's just like yours, but there's one thing" Gray said feeling slightly frustrated

"What is it?" the little girl asked raising an eyebrow

"Should I _confess_?" Gray asked as Wendy wasn't really expecting that

"Juvia-san? I'm sure she's going to be happy that you finally realized your feelings for her" Wendy said giving a thumbs up

"How do you know?! Really?! I can't believe I'm asking you. And what do you mean by _finally_?"

"I didn't think you were that dense. Your even _worse_ than Nastu. Well, he was never really that dense. He didn't see Lucy as anything more as a friend. He liked Lisanna. We all thought he liked Lucy. But it was Lisanna, he just never told her." Carla said

"It's so obvious Gray-san. And everyone knows Juvia likes you. I never would have expected you to ask me about something like this" the little girl said feeling embarrassed

"I feel so _dumb_" Gray said sulking in a corner and feeling a shame hearing that from a cat

Weny and Carla sweat dropped.

"Dont feel down Gray-san, as long as you find your happiness. I think that's what is more important. I will be supporting you, good luck!" Wendy said smiling as well as Carla

"Thanks! This will be a piece of _cake_!" Gray said grinning

"Did I hear **_cake_**!"

* * *

**Lol, cake! And it was GrUvia! RoLu comes last, don't forget. I needed a little break from writing the training. I've been drawing so much lately as well. Did you saw the preview of the next episode?! It made me laugh so hard! Can't wait to see Gray dance! I bet Juvia would want to see. Natsu would make fun of him.**

**QOTD: Which couple should happen next in a while?! MiraXus, it wasn't official yet. Or GaLe, it needs to happen sooner or later. ElfGreen will somehow happen.**

**Either way, thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I also have an idea for my next story. After I'm almost done with this one. I will post it. It will be more like a humor/spin-off.**

**Instagram: EllieXDreams **

**Thank you!~**


	25. Chapter 25: Gray and Juvia

**Yossh! I finally updated on a Thurday! Maybe because I don't have school tomorrow... I enjoyed writing this chapter, since it was my first shot at romance. I wrote this in Science class and on my way home. I actually write this story on a tablet, because I work with IPads. I just get bored on unimportant classes. Let's get back to the story...**

* * *

With Juvia...

Today, she, Levy, Gajeel and PantherLily were finally coming back from missions. They have been going on missions to pay their rents. As well as Lucy's. I just felt wrong taking her apartement away. She was lucky last time, when they lost seven years. But she still lost her '_family_'. Her apartment held so many memories. The times they spent together. The times where they would always break in her house... But now, there won't be anymore memories.

Juvia thought she owed her so much since the beginning. She wasn't really able to do anything. So, why not pay her rent. She would always complain about how there missions were a fail, because of all the destruction '_they_' made. Levy and Gajeel along with his partner had the same idea in mind. They all decided to team up. They also had a feeling that, Natsu was doing the same thing. Every time he came back, there would be no complaints and he would come back full price.

"I can't believe after going on all of these missions, we were able to get more than 1,000,000 jewels!" Levy exclaimed happily

"It was worth it" Lily agreed with Levy

"We could pay all of our rents including Lucy's" Juvia said

"Yeah, after paying our rents, we'll have about 630,000 jewels left" Gajeel said thinking on what to spend it on

"Either way,we've arrived at the guild" Juvia said getting ready to go in

**In the guild...**

_'Crap'_

"Don't worry Gray-san" Wendy comforted him

"She's right, _don't mess up_!" Carla scowled

"_Geez_, thanks a bunch" Gray said sarcastically

"She's right, you don't want it to go wrong and to waste" Erza said coming from behind

"Do you think I want to _screw_ this up?! I'm the one with the nerve wracking position. I'm the one who has to worry" the raven-haired man hissed

"Well, she's here and all I can say is good luck" Erza said, now eating her favorite cake

"We're back!" The gang yelled

"Welcome back" Mira said with her smile, she was also excited about Gray's confession

During the past hours, Mira has been giving him advice. Not like usually.

"Gray, this is your chance" the bartender whispered and winked

Gray gulped and started approaching Juvia. As Gray was approaching, was he going to approch her? He kept looking at her when she came in. She felt somehow nervous about it.

"Hey Juvia, do you mind going with me for a while?" Gray asked as Juvia took a while to process what he just said

"Are you sure you're the Gray I know?" Juvia said as her eyes scanned him

"I thought he was going to confess right away" Wendy whispered to Carla and Mirajane, but Gajeel was still able to hear

After Gajeel heard that, he finally understood what was up. The Iron Dragon Slayer started grinning. Gajeel decided to move away and tell his partner and Levy what was going to happen. Hearing that, Levy and Lily were no longer had their suspicions about the 'tension'.

"Well, he can't just ask right away. They need a bit of time to reconnect. Not to mention, she stopped stalking him" Mira said looking at the 'soon-to-be couple'

"I guess she has a point" Carla said nodding

"Trust me, I really am Gray. Ask Gajeel if you don't believe" Gray said glancing at Gajeel as he just sent him his usual glare

"I think thats enough, and I guess I have nothing better to do" Juvia said awkwardly

"Okay, then let's go" Gray said grabbing her hand and running out of the guild

**On their so called 'date'...**

"We're here!" Gray exclaimed letting go of her hand and panting a bit

"A park?" the blue-haired girl said still trying to recover from what just happened

"Yup, South Gate Park" he said coolly

They both started looking around the park. There were a few changes comparing to the last time. Then Gray decided it was time. So, he tooked Juvia's hand. Juvia had a tint of pink on her cheeks. He thought her hands were actually soft and moise. He dragged her to a bench so they can both sit down.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" the 'rain' woman asked politely

"Well, I guess. But it can wait" he said brushing through his hair nervously

"Of course, you didn't bring me here for nothing" Juvia said looking at him somehow strangely

"Either way, how has things been going" Gray awkwardly changed the subject and breaking a silent moment

"Pretty good if I have to say. Well, I stopped talking in the third person." she said stopped and as both of their eyes were looking into each other

'Damn, she's so cute' the Ice mage thought, now looking away

'He's being... weird?! Is there something wrong with him' the Water mage thought as well, but she continued talking

"I've been going on lots of missions to pay my rent and _Lucy's" _she said looking in the sky where 'she' was now

"And you?" Juvia said turning her attention back on him

"Missions as well, nothing much. We haven't spend so much time together, it feels weird" he shrugged as Juvia agreed with the last part

'Its now or never' Gray told his inner self

"Juvia, I-I-"

"You what?!"

"I-I- Do you want to have lunch" he stuttered

'Damn, how long are you going to keep Rain woman waiting, you bastard' he heard inside his head

'Wait a minute... What the heck, _Gajeel?!'_

'Don't worry, I'm not the only one. Lily, Levy, Mira and Wendy wanted to see everything and I was dragged. I don't want to talk about it, if you're asking how I can you telepathy, it's Warren. He also came back. So the girls asked him. Erza made me go in her place, since she had somewhere to go' Gajeel told him directly by telepathy

'You _idiots_! I can't believe you guys would do this to _me_. She's going to start noticing whats going on! _Where are you guys_?!' he hissed quietly looking around, trying to spot _them_

'We're hiding in the bushes behind_ you!_' Wendy exclaimed quietlyas Gray quickly turned around to see them waving at him

'We don't want you to **mess**_ it up_' Mira sweetly said, Gray of course, knew that

'She's a good friend of_ mine. _I dont want to see her _upset_' Gajeel threatened him as he shuddered

"Did you say something _earlier_, Gray? Is something _wrong_?" Juvia asked with concerned in her voice as she was now looking at him

"No, nothing at all!" Gray said grinning

"Okay then, can we eat at the nearby café?" she asked for his approval

"Sure, I don't mind" he said trying to shrugging of the pressure of confessing

'_God Gray, your lucky she likes you. If she didn't, you'd never have one!_' Carla stated

"Just leave me **_alone_**!" Gray yelled frustratly

"Was that what you wanted to tell me the whole _time_?" Juvia said looking down ashamed

'_Crap_'

"_No_! _God damnit_! **I like you**. Will you go out with **_me_**! Look, I've been trying to tell you all day. But I was, I guess nervous _and-_" he was cut with Juvia... **KISSING HIM!**

**In the bushes...**

"Took him _long enough_!" Gajeel scowled and not wanting to look

Mira was squealing. Levy was covering Wendy's eye as she was looking at the scenario in front of her. Carla had the same reaction as PantherLily, who was smiling.

**Back to Gray and Juvia...**

Gray just stood there _**shocked**_. More shock then anyone else. But he was glad and happy. He then started relaxing and kissing her back. After a while, they both let go for air. Now, they were looking at each other, _smiling_.

"No wonder you were acting awfully strange" Juvia giggled

"Was it, that _bad_?!" Gray asked slightly embarrassed

"I've been _observing_ you for so _long_. Of course I can tell!" Juvia responded still giggling

Gray was looking away, blushing a shade darker than Erza's hair

"Let's just go eat" Gray mumbled looking down and taking her hand as Juvia just smiled

'His hand is so_ warm_' she thought

* * *

**How was this chapter?! The next chapter, were going back to training! And stuff get maybe interesting... So basically, I'm going to try alternating once in a while. I already have plans for the next story, should I post it while writing this one or after. I don't know when I'm going to end the story yet. Please PM me if ever you have something to tell me. **

**QOTD: Which character would you like to be in Fairy Tail**

**Answer: Kagura!~ I don't know why! but I'm a huge fan of hers**

**Instagram: EllieXDreams**

**Note: I've been drawing a lot recently, should I show them?**


End file.
